Edward isn't the only one who can please Bella
by ramalamax
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is devastated, but can another Cullen make her way into Bella's heart and heal the aching there? BellaxAlice. Lemons. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason. Characters are not mine, they are Stephenie Meyer's.


It had been days, no, months, since he left

It had been days, no, months, since he left. A part of me left with him, leaving a hole that I don't think can ever be filled. Every time I remembered that I was alone, that he's gone, the hole within me grew and I fell in deeper. Every day, hour, minute, second, I fell in deeper, further from the surface, further from him.

I was a zombie; drifting through the days and the conversations, not remembering a thing. I was on auto-pilot and barely survived through each day. I had isolated myself from everyone around me. I was alone and numb.

I had gotten to school early, I had been doing that a lot to keep away from Charlie and it worked well. I parked my truck and laid my head on the steering wheel to pass some time. I was beginning to drift off when a knock on my window made my eyes snap open, my stomach lurch, and my heart beat so hard that I thought it was ready to jump out of my chest and onto the truck floor. I was afraid to turn and see who was waiting.

"Bella?" a familiar voice sang my name, it was too pretty to be real, I had to punch myself to make sure I was dreaming, or going crazy.

I sat there for a moment, and decided that I had imagined my name being called, that I just needed some sleep.

"Bella? Are you okay?" the voice spoke to me again, this time it was closer.

I bolted upright, suddenly assaulted by what felt like ice on my arm. My heart was racing even more now as everything began to piece together in my mind. I was so disconnected from everything that it took me a few moments for everything to come rushing back.

"Alice." I choked out.

I couldn't bring myself to turn to her, to see her granite figure, like a statue, like Edward… The cold was gone, I waited, hoping that she had gone, but I only turned to face her. Just looking at her made me squint, I was so unused to being around them, it had been so long.

"I was just making sure you were okay." something flickered across her face, but it happened too fast for me to even process it, "I'll see you later."

She was gone. But she was here. She was in school.

Had they come back?

That brief meeting gave me a higher sense of awareness for the rest of the day. Every noise my head turn. Every time the door opened I looked toward it with eager eyes. Every single thing reminded me of them. Every chill made the hair on the back of my neck stand. Every corner I turned I expected to see him, but instead Alice was at every turn. It was like I couldn't avoid her. But my heart raced every time I saw her. I didn't realize how much I missed the sight of their granite skin and the grace of their movements.

Every day our interaction progressed. The first week was slow, a few greetings here and there. After that she would walk me to my classes and hold my books for me or catch me before falling on my face. Then I began to sit with her at lunch, me obviously being the only one with a tray of food. A month passed and she gave me rides home when my truck acted up. She even dragged me on shopping trips after school and began spending time at home with me "studying," as I told Charlie.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked her one night, my head nestled in her lap, her softly stroking my hair.

"I can't just leave you, Bella." she replied simply, her musical voice quickly pulling me into a calm sleepy state.

"Sleep, Bella, I'll still be here when you wake up." she assured me softly and I trusted her and fell asleep in her arms.

The next morning, a Saturday, I awoke to find that she hadn't moved an inch, in what I assumed as to not disturb me. Her pixie face lit when I groggily fluttered my eyes open and looked up at her.

"Good morning. Are you rested?" she asked.

I nodded and wiped my eyes, slowly, and reluctantly, rising from my comfortable position. I left my room for a few minutes to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and wash my face.

When I returned, Alice was laying, her shoulders and head against the wall, across my bed. I, still a bit sleepy, crawled over next to her. She put her arm around my and pulled me into her and I nestled my head against her marble skin. I drifted into a semi-conscious state.

_I was lying with him, his protective arm around me, my head on his chest, chiseled from stone. I sighed happily and tilted my head upwards, my lips searching for his._

"Bella?" Alice asked.

I quickly snapped out of my dreaming nonsense and blushed when I realized that my head was tilted towards Alice's and her face only a few inches from mine. I looked at her lips and imagined how they would feel against mine, if they would be like his or if they would be softer. I considered closing the distance between us and seeing for myself.

Alice suddenly looked off into the distance for a second and my heart began to race as I wondered what she had seen, but the smirk that spread over her face told me everything. She reached over and placed a strand of my hair behind my ear and softly stroked my cheek with her thumb. She leaned in, her cold breath on my face, and kissed me, cautiously at first.

I stopped breathing for a second in shock but when Alice didn't pull away, I closed my eyes as moved my lips with hers. She sat up a little and pulled me closer to her, her hand running slowly (for a vampire) up my side and into my hair. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, my tongue exploring the inside of her moth and she mine. She sucked on the tip of my tongue and softly bit my lip (without drawing blood, of course) before making a trail of cold kisses on my burning skin down my neck. She slid her hand down to the small of my back and sucked on my pulse point, causing me to throw my head back and for her to suck harder.

When I thought I felt the skin break I began to panic and thought of pushing her and running to La Push. A moment passed before Alice pulled back and chuckled.

"I didn't bite you…hard." she winked.

I put my hand to my neck just to make sure and blushed when I realized that I was just overreacting and that nothing happened. She apologized and started to get up when I pulled her back down and crushed my lips against hers. I felt her smile against my lips before she rolled so that she was on top of me. Her cold hand made my skin feel like it was on fire as it slid under my shirt, across my stomach, and to the clasp of my bra. She undid the clasp in one quick motion and pulled my shirt off in the next. I suddenly felt self-conscience; anyone would standing next to Alice, and put my arms across my chest.

"Bella…" Alice whispered against my lips, her hands taking my wrists and putting my arms above my head, exposing my hot skin to her coldness.

I looked up and her and blushed, "I-I'm sorry…I just…"

"You just what?" she asked, her nose brushing against mine.

"I've never done this before." I admitted sheepishly.

She used her knee to spread my legs, unbuttoned her clean white shirt, and laid herself on top of me. The coldness of her skin against mine made me gasp a little as a tingling sensation overcame me. Her fingers lightly ran over my stomach, to my hips, up my arms, down my neck and over my exposed breasts. My heart leaped in my chest and my body pushed harder against Alice's.

"We can stop if you want." she whispered so lightly, her lips grazing mine, I had to strain my ears to hear.

"Don't." I hurt myself beg, my lips crushing against hers, my hand pulling her closer, even though there wasn't any distance between us.

I ripped her shirt off, frantically kissing down her neck and across her collar bone, her shoulder, and back up to her lips. She broke from my lips and kissed across my cheek to my ear, which she nibbled gently, causing me to breathe quicker than ever before. She pulled one of my legs up so wrapped around her waist, her fingers teasing me over the fabric of my pajama pants. I moaned, my hips thrusting forward to meet hers, wanting more. Her lips traveled down my neck and to my chest, her lips softly kissing around my nipple before sucking on them gently. One of her hands squeezed and massaged my other breast and her other hand teased me again. I moaned, louder than I had intended to, and threw my head back. Each time her tongue flicked over my nipple I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out for more.

I entwined my fingers in her hair and wrapped my other leg around her waist. My clit throbbed against Alice, and her hand went back to teasing me. I put my legs back on the bed and Alice trailed kisses down my stomach. She pushed my knees down while kissing back up my stomach and neck and passionately kissing me on the lips. She slipped my pajama pants down, and I pushed them off with my feet. Her fingers rubbed my swollen clit over my panties, causing me to moan into her mouth and arch my back and for her to kiss me harder and rub faster. I moaned again, desperate for more, not able to contain myself.

She kissed down my neck, "Alice…please…" I begged desperately between ragged breaths.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed more, and she didn't wait this time. She pulled my panties off in one quick motion and pushed my knees down. She moved herself lower and kissed up my leg, the kisses getting softer as she got closer to my center. I moaned loudly as she kissed my clit and flicked it with her tongue, my hands on top of her head, urging her to continue. She slipped a cold finger into me without warning, causing me to gasp in both pleasure and surprise. Her finger moved rhythmically with her tongue which still sucked on my clit. She added another finger and I moaned, throwing my head back, arching my back and panting. It still wasn't enough.

"More…faster…" I pleaded.

She sucked harder and added a third finger, driving me wild. She pushed faster, causing me to cry out and move my hips with her fingers. I pulled at the sheets, sweat trickling down my neck. Her fingers pushed harder into me with each moan and gasp and soon she was going so fast that I couldn't contain myself. I felt something in me building and I cried her name loudly as I reached my peak. A wave, no a hurricane, of pleasure came over me, making me pull the sheets up from the bed, shudder, and gasp for air.

She came up, kissing every inch of me before settling on my lips, her hands in my hair, rubbing my head. I rolled so I was on top of her, and nestled in her neck, breathing heavily. Her arms wrapped around me and rubbed my back affectionately.

"Thank you." I managed to whisper, before falling into a blissful sleep in her arms.


End file.
